Huntik: Secrets & Seekers: Valley
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: What would it have been like if Lok had a sister with him throw out his adventure's? Well this is about Valley. R&R more in side! I own nothing!


**(I own nothing enjoy the story!)**

_Long before recorded time humanity found evil of unimaginable power, in this modern age titan's sleep. Waiting to be taken up by an new generation of Seekers. _

End...

Valley's prov...

I'm in class right now, my brother's sleeping. I wish he wouldn't in class well I'm no better, but I can afford it unlike him. I snickered as he woke up.

''Morning.'' I chuckled getting up and following him.

He ran up to the girl in class what was her name again? Sofy or something? What ever.

''Your Sophie right?'' Lok asked. Oh that's her name my bad, sighing I watched them talk amused.

''Yes Sophie Casterwill, um have we met before?'' Sophie said making me have to hid a snort.

''I'm Lok, I sat behind you in history class all year.'' Said my ever loving brother Lok.

''Oh sorry never noticed.'' I snickered at this.

''And I sat next to you in math the year before, science before that.'' Lok stated looking like a kicked puppy.

''Look Lok there must be a reason you stopped me right?'' The girl said turning to my brother.

''Well, I conked out on today's review and my loving sister Valley over there wont lend me note's.'' Lok said pointing at me I just waved and started walking on my hands.

''You seem nice and all but I don't like cheat's.'' Sophie stated.

I sweat dropped only reason I don't give him mine is because he never asked and the last time I needed the note's and couldn't risk below a B- plus I didn't even have the note's some jerk took-em not that they could read-em.

''Hay! You like cross words?'' Lok asked I smiled at this.

''It's an exercise to keep my mind sharp, you should try it.'' Her mistake I smirked.

''If I can finish the crossword in under 2 minuets, will you help me study?'' My brother the puzzle lover asked.

''There's no way you have a better vocabulary then I do, all right Lok your on.'' Sophie stated, I smirked.

Later

I snickered at the gobsmacked Sophie. Lok was going on about how he was going to get a good grade. I chuckled and walked next to her as Lok ran ahead.

''Is he always like this?'' Sophie asked.

''Yes he's Lok and I wouldn't change him for the world.'' I chuckled, we got to the apartment.

''Sorry bout the mess wasn't expediting company.'' Lok shrugged.

''This explain's how you bet my crossword, you both nerds!'' Sophie stated making me glare.

''I'm not a nerd! I'm an Otaku for mystery's and strange and explainable thing's!'' I stated playing with a few puzzle's.

''What's this?'' Sophie asked and the next thing I know dad's prize vase is shattered and a book and two amulet's shown. I picked up the red one with a fire bird I knew what it was. I started glowing red and Lok he was green.

''What is this stuff?'' Lok asked.

''This journal's amazing.'' I zoned out and flexed my hand before testing out a few thing's unknown to them. ''We need the help of Dante Vale he's an expert on stuff like this.'' I twitched at the name.

''Oh Dan?'' I muttered a small smile on my lip's haven't seen him since I got the last prize, before him and the one's in black. The window shattered and a man with blond hair came in dodging some glass, I tackled him.

''Sophie get Lok out of here now!'' She nodded and dragged him out I followed trowing a few spell's there way. I followed them to an ally and bolted a few in the way I grabbed Lok and we started running again. ''Sophie we need to split hold them off!'' She nodded and I didn't bother with listening to Lok at the moment.

Later after a wile me Lok and Cherit we met up with him a bit earlier. We where nearing Dan's house.

''So how have you and Dan been anyway?'' The Titan turned his head to me.

''We've been good, though Dante's still a bit sore.'' Cherit added the last part making me snicker.

''Hay that wasn't my fault.'' I defended Sophie having joined us as well.

''You know Dante?'' Sophie asked me.

''Ya you could say we are friends of sort's.'' I giggled at how that could be misleading.

I watched as Dante fighting of some suit's after that we where in side Dan giving me an annoyed look every now and then.

''It seem's my father left his diary in the apartment.'' I scowled. ''Did he really think leaving it where Lok could have found it when I was out, who knows what could have-'' I glared at the book.

''Lok didn't know about any of this till now, he could have been killed! When I get my hands on him I'm so going to make him wish I killed him!'' I scowled at the a fending book.

''Valley-'' Lok tried.

''Don't Valley me! You could have, they would have.'' I put my face in my hands.

''Val it's ok your both here, safe.'' Dante came over and patted me on the head.

''Ya...'' I sighed looking up at him a grin on my face. ''The bright side to all of this, we'll be a team this time.'' I smirked at him.

''You got lucky last time!'' He tried to defend.

''Really? What about the time before or the one before that?'' I giggled at his face.

''What are you to talking about?'' Sophie asked.

''I got this Amulet before him and the suit's!'' I clarified showing the dragon Amulet.

''Wait you beat Dante in getting an Amulet?'' Sophie in disbelief shock.

''You got lucky!'' Dante tried again only for me to smirk.

''And the time before that, I got Dimen, and the time before Vampire Knight, shall I keep going?'' I smirked as she hung his head.

''Ok, ok it wasn't just luck.'' Dante sighed.

_**Too be continued...**_

**~*~*~*~*!*~*~*~*~**

**Oh what will hapin? R&R to find out!**


End file.
